


Dance for Two

by wallflowering



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: "Dance with me, baby." "Thought you'd never ask."





	Dance for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by & referenced from the infamous Hugh Jackman & John Cena dancing lesson clip. I always thought that scene would work great for Lando/Han dancing, bickering and getting the job done. And that would also kind of loosely fit the prompts 'faking it for the job' 'undercover ' but halfway there I realized it would've been more fitting for Jyn/Qi'ra dancing lessons prompt but it was too late to change it to J/Q. Sorry spookykingdomstarlight. /o\


End file.
